gdmazefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Salle de tactiques
30 étages, prend 3X . Pré-requis Pour accéder à ce labyrinthe, vous devez déverrouiller l'Éden. Ce labyrinthe ne peut être complété qu'une seule fois. Récompenses En complétant ce labyrinthe vous aurez accès à : * La Salle de tactiques en panne, liste des tâches à faire. * Labyrinthe Salle de formation * À l'achat des articles spécifiques à l'Éden dans les divers marchés * L'Assistance d'alliance et obtenir des pièces d'alliance (Alliance niveau 10 et +) Récompense de Boss (les quantités peuvent varier): * X 8 * X 2 Dispositif de stockage électrique endommagé * X 2 Batteries * X12 Accélérateur de l'Éden (10m) * X 1 Accélérateur de l'Éden (8h) * X 6 Accélérateur de réparation (10m) * X 2 Accélérateur de réparation (3h) * X 100 Pack Fragment de Relique (10 000 fragments chaque, 1 million au total) Ennemis Marchands :Parts Shop * X 3 Composants des armes à feu - 150 EP * X 1 Élément Ancien - 300 EP * Registre des armes à feu - 500 EP (augmente aléatoirement un grade de connaissance "armurerie") * Arrêtes de poisson en métal - 100 EP (Invoque Pointe de terre) * Champ de force - 100 EP Rencontres spéciales :Table d'armes à feu (1er Étage ) *Manuel des armes à feu *M-38 Metal Destroyer (à recharger manuellement) *10 composants d'armes à feu *1 Élément Ancient :Motoko's Corpse ''' *Motoko's Brain - Gumball's Power +3, MP +30, All spell effects +15% '''Motoko soul *(with farplane ranger title): Gumball's dodge +5%, Ignore enemy Physical Resistance +10%, when attacking, 10% chance to cast Disrupting Ray :Protection System ' *Destory - all visible enemies will no longer be able to act (unable to move and counter attack) *Drops - Battery Pack (redeem in settlement), Damaged Electrical Storage Device (use at Eden Warehouse for 10 units of electricity) :'Ossements de rechercheur *Disrupting Ray *EP *Boots of Toughness :'Steel Gate ' *4 RX-Enhanced Attackers *Alloy Storage Box - may contain 2-3 Firearm Components, Metal Fishbone (cast Earth Spike), Clockwork Rat (+200 EP), Clockwork Spider (+1 Attack) Firearms Manual - Modify M-38 Metal Destroyer : Tier 1 (2 Firearm Components) *Reload - Refill bullets for M-38 Metal Destroyer : Tier 2 (3 ranks @ 5 Firearm Components each) *Retrofit of Inner Chamber Structure - +15/30/45 Power : Tier 3 (3 ranks each @ 5 Firearm Components each) *Optical Sniping Telescope - After shooting, enemy's Dodge decreased by 5/10/15 % *Cumulative Charge - 20/40/60 % chance of doing double damage *Flame Throwing Device - 50/75/100 % chance of inflicting Burn Effect *Fire Control System Enhancement - 25/25/25 % chance of splash damage on emenies within 1/3/5 tiles *Research on Armor Piercing Bullet - After shooting, enemy's Physical Resistance decreased by 5/10/15 % *Clip Expansion - Max Bullets +2/4/6 : Tier 4 (5 ranks each @ 8 Firearm Components & 1 Ancient Element each) *Precision Guidance - Additionally deal 2/4/6/8/10 % damage of Max HP (effect halves against boss) *Biochemical Charge - 20/40/60/80/100 % chance of inflicting Stun Effect *Throat Shrinkage System - Spurting Damage +15/??/??/??/?? % *Research on Electromagnetic Bomb (3 ranks @ 5 Firearm Components each) - After shooting, 50/75/100 % chance of negating enemy's buff *Rapid-Fire Device - Power decreases by 85 % each time shooting 6/7/8/9/10 bullets (special effect only triggers once) Astuces * Use Avalon + link Zerg Queen and Heavenly King. Boost the bottom wing, which permits to make up To 10 attacks in only 1 use of weapon, boost number of ammo too. Use eggs when possibles in order To save ammo because the boss needs 5 shoots To be unprotected. *For the mini-bosses and boss, you will want to research "Rapid-Fire Device" to knock down their energy shields. *To beat the boss, Condottiere + Machinist + Holy Warrior . Make sure you get at least one lvl of water master for the icecycle spells. And save some parts for a reload of the gun just to drop boss shields then Nuke missle for the win. *i have used avallon link zerg Queen and celestial King To take a good beginning by using eggs on the shieldding ennemies. Same tactic for the technology free.